Silent Hill 3: Version 0
by Bankotsubo
Summary: Silent Hill 3, the version Konami didn't want you to see. It's Heather, Douglas, Claudia and Vincent as you've never seen them before. You'll never look at Silent Hill 3 in the same way again.


Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related characters are the property of Konami. Inspired by Rikku-Chan191, I decided to take the script of Silent Hill 3 and generally just screw around with it, adding my own input, putting in some crude jokes, etc, etc. Basically, it's Silent Hill 3 but with humor instead of all that depression, but the depressing stuff is still here. None of the original lines have been changed per se, just messed around with.  
  
======================================  
  
PART 1: LAKESIDE AMUSEMENT PARK DREAM  
  
======================================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Enters the Park  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A 17-year-old girl named Heather Mason is walking through a smoke filled area. The sign above her says "Lakeside Amusement Park". She has a frightened and confused expression on her face.  
  
Heather: You're damned right I do. I don't know how the hell I got here. Where am I? What the hell is that smell? Oh, it's me. I need to take a shower. Okay, it's settled, as soon as I get home today, I'm taking a shower, no matter what. Even if something tragic has happened, like we've been burgled or dad's been murdered, I'm taking a shower.  
  
We hear eerie growling noises. Heather looks at the knife in her hand.  
  
Heather: Hey, at least I have old Neddy the Knife here. If I stab with it, he makes bad people go away. Tee-hee!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather is Hit by a Roller Coaster (Heather: I am? Geez! Way to go and spoil the surprise!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather fights her way through the amusement park and reaches some roller coaster rails. She hears a distant loud rumbling noise. Before she has time to react a roller coaster drives into her.  
  
Heather: Okay, Heather, scream... NOW! AAH!!!  
  
=====================  
  
PART 2: SHOPPING MALL  
  
=====================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heather Eats, uh, Meets Douglas  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather wakes up in a silent cafe. It was all just a dream.  
  
Heather: What a nightmare. I'd never go out in public wearing those clothes. (looks at herself) Ah, crap, I've done it again.  
  
She slowly gets up and walks out of the cafe. She goes to a nearby payphone and calls her father, Harry Mason.  
  
Heather: Dad? It's me. Yeah. Sorry I didn't call sooner. Yeah, I guess I was. Anyway I'm coming home now. Oh, I didn't get that thing you asked me to. Yeah, you know, that porno movie. Well, I'd almost walked in through the door of the video store and then I thought, "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Okay. Okay, I will. I love you too dad.  
  
She hangs up the phone. A middle-aged man named Douglas Cartland steps out. Heather looks at him and then walks away from him. He follows her.  
  
Douglas: Heather. I need to speak with you. My name is Douglas Cartland. But if you want, you can call me Cartland. You know, like Eric Cartman. "I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" (laughs) Okay, uh... I'm a detective.  
  
Heather: A detective? Really? I always thought detectives were hot. Obviously I was wrong about that one, dick. Well nice talking to ya.  
  
She continues walking. Again, Douglas follows.  
  
Douglas: Hold on. There's someone that wants to meet you. Just let me have an hour, no half an hour of your time. I know what busy lives you kids lead, what with the drinking and the orgies. By the way, you goin' to any?  
  
She stops and turns round to face him.  
  
Heather: My daddy always told me not to talk to strangers. And even if I was going to an orgy, what makes you think I'd wanna invite you, you old perv. Jesus, I've got some standards, at least.  
  
Douglas: This is very important. It's about your birth, you saucy bitch.  
  
Heather: I'm not interested. And don't call me a bitch, bitch.  
  
She keeps walking. He follows her.  
  
Heather: Are you still following me? Do I have to scream, "rape"?  
  
Douglas: Sorry. I'll wait here. Just don't leave me hanging like a lemon, okay?  
  
Heather enters the ladies bathroom.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heather Encounters her First Monster (Heather: Awww! My first monster. Wait, what?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heather enters a small, seemingly empty clothes shop. She spots a discarded handgun on the floor. She cautiously picks it up. She turns her head round and looks on in horror at a monster eating a dead human. The monster looks grotesque. Its general body shape is slightly human looking but its head is like a long cylinder. The monster stops eating the corpse and starts walking towards Heather. Heather holds her gun and aims it at the creature.  
  
Heather: Stay back, ugly!  
  
It walks closer. She backs away.  
  
Heather: Get the hell away from me, you crossed-eyed freak of nature!  
  
She fires the gun seven times at the monster but then there is nothing more than a click coming out of the gun. She has run out of ammo. Heather frantically presses the trigger but nothing happens. Just in time, the monster dies.  
  
Heather: What the hell is this thing?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Meets Claudia  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters a long corridor. There is a young woman standing at the end with long blonde hair and wearing a long black dress. Her name is Claudia Wolf.  
  
Heather: Hey wait, what's going on? Where is everybody? Those weird monsters that remind me of sexual parts of the body, like penises and those things that look like sperm on legs...  
  
Claudia: They've come to witness the Beginning. The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind. The fact that they look like reproductive organs and cells is merely a coincidence.  
  
Heather: What are you talking about? It all sounds Greek to me.  
  
Claudia: Don't you know? Your power is needed, baby.  
  
Heather: How should I know? And what's with the "baby"? You a lesbian or something?  
  
Claudia: I am Claudia. And I most definitely am not a lesbian.  
  
Heather: So what! You're the one calling me "baby"!  
  
Claudia: Remember me, and your true self as well, also that which you must become. The one who will lead us to Paradise with blood stained hands.  
  
Heather: Blood stained hands? Ewww! I don't plan to touch anything icky! Claudia? Right? Did you do all this?  
  
Claudia: Goodness me, no. It was the hand of God.  
  
Heather's head starts throbbing. She holds her head and collapses to the ground. Claudia walks away. She has a smile on her face.  
  
Heather: Wait! Lesbian lady, wait!  
  
After a while, the throbbing stops and Heather gets up.  
  
Heather: I don't get it... What does she want me to remember? Does she want me to remember to brush my teeth three times a day, 'cause I do that. Really, I do.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Elevator Ride  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather cautiously enters the elevator. Inside it is surrounded by a sort of fence. It seems to be empty. Suddenly Heather spots a monster on the other side of the fence. She gives a yelp of fright and covers her mouth with her hand.  
  
Heather: Is this a dream? It's got to be! If it is, I want that guy I like to appear and take me. Oh, that'd be awesome.  
  
The elevator door slams shut and the elevator starts to descend.  
  
Heather: Not even a kid could believe in this. And I'm not dumb enough to believe that guy I like will appear before me, either. But when am I gonna wake up?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Toilet of Doom! (Heather: Aren't all toilets toilets of doom?)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather is about to stick her hand down the toilet.  
  
Heather: Forget it. This is way too gross.  
  
She turns and faces the camera.  
  
Heather: Who would even think of doing something so disgusting! James Sunderland, I'm speaking directly to you here.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Daddy...  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Heather finds a television. There is nothing but static on the screen. We see a strange figure on the screen but it disappears quickly.  
  
Voice: Daddy... Where's the beer?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather battles Splitworm  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heather climbs down a very long rusty ladder. She finds herself in a small dirty room at the bottom of the mall. There are six holes. Some of them are covered by grates. She hears a clanging noise from one of the walls. She goes to investigate. The floor starts to shake. She turns round and a huge worm like creature smashes out of one of the grates. Heather prepares to battle the Splitworm. After she kills the Splitworm the hellish nightmare mall disappears and the mall turns normal again, like it was when Heather phoned her dad.  
  
Heather: What? It's the shopping mall just like before. Where's the worm that most likely signifies a human penis, what with the flapping foreskin and... Am I back?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Heather Meets Douglas Again  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather heads for the stairs leading down to the subway.  
  
Douglas: Heather! Darling!  
  
Heather: It's you, the pervert dick...  
  
Douglas: I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to me as a "dick". I know that "dick" is another word for "detective", but come on, Heather, it's the year 2004, for Christ's sake. People are bound to get the wrong idea. What just happened?  
  
Heather: Wait a minute, buddy. Wrong idea? Who said I was referring to you being a "detective" dick? You must be one of them!  
  
Douglas: What did I do? And FYI, I am offended that you'd call me a dick in its insult form. And what do you mean by "one of them"?  
  
Heather: You're in on this with that Claudia ladylover, aren't you?  
  
Douglas: Claudia... What about her? She asked me to find you. That's all. I didn't know she liked the ladies. Mmm, kinky bitch.  
  
Heather: So you are one of them! You lesbian loving child molesting dick!  
  
Douglas: Claudia did all that? Look I was just hired to find you and pump you, well, they didn't tell me to pump you, but, uh, I liked your picture. I'm not on anybody's side. I don't know anything about this. Why don't you start by telling me what happened here? Do you have a boyfriend? What are your turn ons? What's your favourite flowers? And that monster, what the hell was that?  
  
Heather: I don't know anymore than you do, and the personal stuff about me is a S-E-C-R-E-T. All I know is that something really screwy is going on and I've got a weird feeling it's got something to do with me. Maybe I'm just an innocent bystander but I can't feel sorry for you, 'cause you dragged me into this. If you hadn't found me...  
  
Douglas: What are you talking about? I didn't summon those monsters. I'm just a regular guy. Are you crazy? What's so special about you anyway?  
  
Heather: If I knew that I wouldn't be so confused would I? And I mean confused about this situation, not my sexuality. I like the boys. But I know there's something... Something I've been running from and forgot for a long time. I wonder if this has something to do with homework I never handed in. How did I remember that?  
  
Douglas: What's wrong?  
  
Heather: Nothing. Mind your own.  
  
Heather walks back towards the subway stairs.  
  
Douglas: Where are you going?  
  
Heather: I'm taking the subway home, then I'm going out for dinner at McDonald's.  
  
Douglas: I love Big Macs! What should I do?  
  
Heather: Hell if I know.  
  
==============  
  
PART 3: SUBWAY  
  
==============  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather is Pushed off the Track by... Something?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather walks down Platform 4. She stops and looks down at the tracks. We see through the eyes of "something" running towards her. It runs into her back and she falls onto the tracks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Dodges the Moving Train  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather jumps off the tracks onto the platform just in time to avoid being hit by the train. It suddenly stops and the doors open. Heather seems pretty spooked by this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Enters the Train  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather cautiously enters the empty train. Once she enters, the door closes behind her and the train starts moving. She panics and starts banging on the door but it won't budge.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Train Stops  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
After killing a few monsters on the way, Heather makes it to the last carriage. The train comes to a sudden stop and she falls over. The door opens.  
  
=======================  
  
PART 4: OFFICE BUILDING  
  
=======================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Enters the Nightmare World  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather turns the tap on the bath. Nothing happens.  
  
Heather: I knew it. Faulty plumming. This is a job for the Mario Brothers. Pity they're Nintendo and banned from porting to Sony.  
  
The bath starts filling up with blood. Heather's head starts throbbing again. The walls, floor and ceiling become stained with blood. Heather is entering the nightmare world again. She starts screaming and collapses on the floor. The screen goes black.  
  
????: It's being invaded by the Otherworld. By a world of someone's nightmarish delusions come to life. Yeah, it figures that it'd suck.  
  
Heather gets up and looks around her.  
  
Heather: Oh no. Not again, damn it...  
  
Heather kicks the bath in anger.  
  
Heather: Did she do this too? I hate that friggin' lesbian chick!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Meets Vincent  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters a small room in the mental clinic. There is a man sitting on a chair at a desk.  
  
Vincent: Heather... That's what you're called now? Isn't it? Suits you. Ooh, suits you.  
  
Heather: And who are you, a League of Gentlemen fan?  
  
Vincent: Yes, but let it go no further. It's bad enough that you know. The name's Vincent. Don't forget it okay? I'm on your side.  
  
Heather: So you say, four eyes... But how do I know you're not with her?  
  
Vincent: Her? You mean Claudia? That sadistic League of Gentlemen hating bitch Claudia?  
  
Vincent gets out of his chair.  
  
Vincent: Please! Don't lump me together with her. She was totally brainwashed by that crazy old hag. I guess "crazy old hag" is a bit harsh. She is your mother after all...  
  
Heather: My mother? What do you mean? I have no mother!!  
  
Vincent: You don't remember? So Harry didn't tell you anything. I guess he hid the truth to keep you on his side, eh? That figures. He's a pretty sneaky guy, not to mention a demon in the sack.  
  
Heather: Don't talk about my dad like that! He's not gay!  
  
Vincent: Sorry, I apologize. Please, calm down. Don't hit me!  
  
Heather: How do you know my father anyway? You and he weren't... no, God, no, of course you weren't.  
  
Vincent: I know everything. I know how to satisfy a woman with a three inch penis, I know how to find the clitoris, and I know how to give anal. I know about your past too.  
  
Heather: Then tell me what's going on. But anything you have to say about sex, leave it out. Just give me the deal about that lesbian bitch. She doesn't fancy every girl she meets, does she?  
  
Vincent: You don't know even that?  
  
Heather: That's why I'm asking. I don't want her coming onto me. But forget her for now, about my situation. If you know something then tell me how I can put an end to this.  
  
Vincent: Not yet. I like watching you squirm. And I like watching that sweet butt of yours jiggle. Why not enjoy yourself a bit longer?  
  
Heather: Enjoy? I feel like I'm going crazy. And lay off my ass. Doesn't this place get to you at all?  
  
Vincent: Oh, it gets to me alright. I find it most fascinating, stimulating even.  
  
Heather walks to the door.  
  
Vincent: Wait! I'm not finished talking!  
  
Heather: Well, I've heard all I wanna know. I knew you were on her side.  
  
Vincent: How do you figure!?  
  
Heather: There's something wrong with you too. You're as screwed up in the head as she is, and that's saying something.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Reads the Storybook  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather reads the torn pages from a storybook.  
  
Heather: Tu fui, ego eris. What the fudge? Weird writing.  
  
A monster wails nearby.  
  
Heather: What the sweet baby Jesus was that?  
  
=======================  
  
PART 5: HOME SWEET HOME  
  
=======================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather's Discovery  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters her apartment. She yawns and walks towards her father's armchair which is facing away from her.  
  
Heather: Dad, I'm home. I almost didn't make it though, I've been chased by this private detective and this lesbian who wants to kiss me. Listen.... Something really crazy is going on. I think we should... Dad?  
  
Nobody answers. Heather walks round to the front of the chair and looks at her father. He is covered in blood. He is dead. Heather gasps, and collapses in her grief. She starts sobbing on his bloody knees.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Confronts Claudia  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather notices a trail of blood leading up the stairs to the roof. She follows it. Claudia is waiting for her at the top.  
  
Heather: Did you do this? Did you kill my dad, you motherfucking pussylicker?  
  
Claudia: You're late. I've been waiting here for two hours. Two hours!  
  
Heather: But why!? Why!?  
  
Claudia: Because I needed to speak with you. Oh, you mean why did I kill your father? Revenge for 17 years ago for one thing. If not for him our dream would have come true! And then, he took you away from us. He also stole my family's collection of porn.  
  
Heather: I'll get you for this! It may take me sixteen years, but I'll get you for this!  
  
Claudia: There is another reason: to fill your heart with hatred. It must be this way. One day you will understand.  
  
Heather: No! I'll never understand!  
  
Claudia: That's because you're incredibly stupid, little girl. You must try to remember me, and your true self as well. You will birth a God and build an eternal Paradise.  
  
Heather points her gun at Claudia. Claudia shakes her head.  
  
Claudia: Besides, he killed your father. I merely gave the order. I mean, I'm crazy, yes, but even I'm not capable of murder.  
  
A hideous monster called "Missionary" emerges from the darkness.  
  
Claudia: So, what will you do?  
  
Claudia heads for the door.  
  
Claudia: I'll be waiting, where all begins. In the town of Silent Hill. If you're planning on going, you might want to bring an extra sweater. It gets cold there this time of year.  
  
Claudia shuts the door behind her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather's Sorrow  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
After defeating the monster, Heather walks back downstairs. Douglas is there, looking at Harry's corpse. He looks at Heather.  
  
Douglas: I don't know what to say, sweetie...  
  
Heather: Then don't say anything, especially "sweetie". I'm fine, so just get out of here, and leave me alone already, you psychopath.  
  
Douglas: Calm down, I just...  
  
Heather: Calm down? How am I supposed to do that, shoot some heroin? My father is dead, beardy! He's murdered! Get out! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you....  
  
Douglas: Hey, what the hell are you talking about, if it weren't for me? I didn't kill the bastard! I'm sorry.  
  
Heather: Then go! Or at least make me a cup of tea!  
  
Douglas: If it'll make you feel better, I will. Two sugars, right?  
  
Heather folds her arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm Going to Silent Hill"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather and Douglas are in Harry's bedroom. He's been laid on the bed, covered by a duvet. There's flowers laid on top of him.  
  
Douglas: Is he okay like this? I mean, it seems pretty inhumane just letting him rot in a bed like this.  
  
Heather: What else can we do? There's no one here to give him a decent burial, and I don't know the first thing about digging. My dad never even took me to the beach to build sandcastles.  
  
There is a silent moment.  
  
Heather: I'm sorry Dad. It's not your fault you lost the nerve to drive after that road killing incident.  
  
Douglas: What'll you do now? Wanna make out?  
  
Heather: No. I'm going to Silent Hill.  
  
Douglas: What's in Silent Hill? Let me guess, your boyfriend, right? Nagdamn it!  
  
Heather: I don't have a boyfriend, doofus. There's this guy I like, but... Anyway, I can only think about Silent Hill, and that I have to go there. What's there...? I don't know.  
  
Douglas: No boyfriend, huh? Douglas, you could be in with a chance. Ahem, uh... Do you think it's safe?  
  
Heather: Of course it isn't! Haven't you played the prequels? I don't know what kind of hell is waiting for me there, but I've got no other choice. I don't care about God or Paradise... If that's what she believes in then fine. But she won't get away with what she did. When I find her, I'll kill her myself. And then I'll pass her corpse onto this necrophiliac I know.  
  
Douglas: Revenge doesn't solve anything. I should know, I killed three of my girlfriends for sleeping with other guys behind my back, but it didn't make me feel better. Oh, sure, maybe for a little while, but it stays with you. It's not worth it, baby.  
  
Heather: Maybe not, but that's what I'm going to do.  
  
Douglas: I'll give you a ride.  
  
Heather: For the last time, I'm not having sex with you. Oh, you meant a ride in your car, right? I don't need your help.  
  
Douglas: Yeah, but it's too far to walk. You'll get cramp before you've even begun. Besides I'm party responsible for this, apparently. I'll bring the car around back. Come by when you've finished saying goodbye to a dead person who can't hear you. Eh, whatever helps with the grieving process.  
  
Douglas walks to the door.  
  
Heather: You know, you might die too. And if you do, I might have to laugh.  
  
Douglas: That's fine. If you die, I'll do the same. Nobody's going to cry over my grave anyway.  
  
Douglas leaves.  
  
==============================  
  
PART 6: JOURNEY TO SILENT HILL  
  
==============================  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry's Gift  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather walks down the apartment steps. Douglas is waiting for her by the car.  
  
Douglas: I just met some guy named Vincent, he seemed gay...  
  
Heather: Vincent? Gay? Well, it had crossed my mind at first too, but...  
  
Douglas: He's a friend of yours right? Are you two romantically involved?  
  
Heather: I'm not sure, but we are not romantically involved. That, I can tell you. I'd never sleep with a guy like him. Ewww!  
  
Douglas: He said when we get to Silent Hill to look for a guy named Leonard. And he gave me this map, and a condom. I think he misunderstood who I was.  
  
Douglas gives the Silent Hill map to Heather.  
  
Douglas: What do you want to do?  
  
Heather: We can't trust him, I mean, he wears glasses, for God's sake, but we've got no other choice.  
  
Douglas takes something out of the car and hands it to her.  
  
Douglas: Take this too.  
  
Heather: What's this, a white notepad with blood stains on it?  
  
Douglas: Your father was holding it. I had to pry the thing out of his cold, dead hand. Will you rub them better for me?  
  
It is a white notepad with blood stains on it. It has "To my Dear Daughter" written on it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Car Journey  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Douglas and Heather are in the car. Douglas is driving.  
  
Douglas: It started raining. You know, I always wondered why they called it raining cats and dogs. I mean, that's not exactly accurate is it? Heather? Baby? Are you sleeping?  
  
Heather: I'm awake, and don't call me "baby". I'm not your lover or your child.  
  
Douglas: Ooh, snappy. Lose the attitude, kid. You're causing a rift between us. You cold?  
  
Heather doesn't answer.  
  
Douglas: You can ignore me all you want, but I'm not gonna quit with the pointless questions. What's the deal with Silent Hill anyway? It used to be a nice, quiet little town, but now...  
  
Heather: You've been there?  
  
Douglas: Once. On a missing persons case. I never did find him, I bet the whole thing was just someone's idea of a prank. Damn pranksters. I'll tell ya, that's one screwed up town. In my line of work, you hear a lot of nasty rumors. Like this one, that all kids from that town love sucking weiners, even the boys.  
  
Heather: I was born and raised there, you ass.  
  
Douglas: Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you.  
  
Heather: Ah, its okay. I do love sucking weiners. No offence taken.  
  
Douglas: Anyway, I thought you grew up in Portland?  
  
Heather touches her forehead.  
  
Douglas: What's wrong? You feeling sick? Horny? Horny? It's horny, isn't it?  
  
Heather: My head is pounding. Like the worst hangover ever. Damn, I never should've drunk all that beer after discovering my dad's corpse.  
  
Douglas: Maybe you're carsick.  
  
Heather: No. I'm hungover, I just told you that. Ah, you're so stupid. But there's something else too. I'm just trying to remember. My childhood. Something terrible happened in Silent Hill 17 years ago. A woman named Dahlia, she tried to summon the ancient god of the town. She offered up her very own daughter.  
  
Douglas: That's crazy. No, it's not crazy, it's downright insane.  
  
Heather: Maybe so, but it worked. The girl gave birth to a god. Oh, she was so beautiful, like a tiny pixie.  
  
Douglas: Huh?  
  
Heather: You see, that girl had special powers.   
  
Douglas: Powers?  
  
Heather: Yeah, like a super hero. She used to fly around the sky, saving people in danger and vanquishing evil from the land. Her classmates called her a witch. She could make things happen with her mind, like that girl in that book that they made into a movie Matilda. She could kill people just by wishing for it. But in the end that god was killed by a single person. My father, Harry Mason. I guess it wasn't much of a god if it could be killed by a human being. But I think Claudia is trying to do the same thing again. And I've been chosen as the sacrifice. Sucks to be me, huh?  
  
Douglas: You've got some kind of power in you too? Wow. I bet you're awesome in bed.  
  
Heather: Shut up with the smutty remarks, mister. It's getting old. After the god died, the girl reappeared. She was holding a baby in her arms. Before she died, she gave the baby to my father. He loved me just like I was his very own daughter. Even though he didn't know who or what I was. It was so sudden... I never had a chance... to tell you... To tell you... how happy you made me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mission Briefing  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather and Douglas are in a Silent Hill Motel. Heather is sitting on a bed.  
  
Douglas: I'm gonna head for that Leonard guy's house, because it's probably free from danger. You check out the hospital, because based on what I know, that's the most dangerous, scariest place in town. You got that map, right?  
  
Heather: Yeah. But I've told you, we're not going to be needing the condom.  
  
Douglas: D'oh! You gonna be okay alone?  
  
Heather: I'm not a child, you know. I think I can find plenty to do while I'm alone, masturbating being one of them. Are you sure it's not you who's afraid to be alone, you big scaredy cat?  
  
Douglas: You're right. I am afraid. You'd be afraid too if you were middle-aged. I'm 50 something years old and I never seen nothing like this. I still feel like I'm dreaming, except I know I'm not, because if I was, I'd be gettin' laid.  
  
Heather: More like a nightmare I'd say. Just the thought of you without pants on scares the crap out of me.  
  
Douglas: Yeah, most of my past lovers said the same thing. I want to wake up and have a smoke already. Meet me back here when you're finished looking around the hospital, okay? That's, uh, assuming you don't end up dead.  
  
Heather: Rodger.  
  
Douglas leaves. Heather stands up.  
  
====================  
  
PART 7: THE HOSPITAL  
  
====================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Phone Call from Leonard  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather approaches a ringing telephone. She slowly picks up the receiver.  
  
Heather: Hello...? Moe's Tavern.  
  
Leonard: Claudia?  
  
Heather: Psych! No, I'm...  
  
Leonard: Don't lie to me, Claudia. You're always trying to run from your responsibilities, like all those times I asked you to take out the trash, and keep your room clean. You filthy little girl, you. Have you come to apologize? Or maybe you still don't realize how foolish you've been?  
  
Heather: Listen to me already, dumbass! I'm not Claudia!  
  
Leonard: You're not Claudia?  
  
Heather: Of course I'm not! Do I sound like I have a stupid British accent? My name is Heather, hot and cool. That's me, baby, I ain't no fool.  
  
Leonard: Heather...? You sound sexy.  
  
Heather: Who are you, Mr. Assumption?  
  
Leonard: Leonard Wolf, that's Leonard with an L. I'm sorry. I thought you were my daughter.  
  
Heather: Claudia is your daughter?  
  
Leonard: Oh, so you know her do you? Are you one of her followers? Are you one of those buttkissing lunatics?  
  
Heather: No. Never. When I find her, I...  
  
Leonard: I can feel the hatred. Yes, the force is strong in this one. Mmm.  
  
Heather: What?  
  
Leonard: Behind your words... the anger. You plan to kill her don't you? Well, she may have been disobedient, but she doesn't deserve to suffer that harshly. I wouldn't kill you if you didn't flush the toilet after you.  
  
Heather: I'm sorry. But she... she killed my father.  
  
Leonard: What a bitch. She's a fool, but she's still my daughter. I was going to forgive her if she changed her ways. But I see it's too late. Spanking isn't going to work this time, so it looks like death is the only option. Heather, will you help me?  
  
Heather: Help you?  
  
Leonard: I'm locked up in here. And I must stop Claudia.  
  
Heather: Where are you now?  
  
Leonard: I'm not sure myself, I took a lot of drugs this morning, but the door is at the end of the hall on the second floor. I think I can be of help to you, and if you're as sexy as you sound, perhaps we could help each other out. I have a seal, I'll give it to you if you sleep with me. Please.  
  
Heather: A seal? You mean like, arf, arf?  
  
Leonard hangs up the phone. Heather puts the receiver down.  
  
Heather: The end of the hall on the second floor?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mysterious Recording  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather sees a recording of some kind of video footage on the wall. There is a nurse on the screen.  
  
Nurse: Still has an unusually high fever... Eyes don't open... getting a pulse. But just barely breathing. Why! What is keeping that child alive? Oh, life support. Got it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
The Birthday Message  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters the woman's locker room. There is a telephone ringing. She opens up a locker and there is a pay phone inside. Heather picks up the receiver.  
  
????: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear... Oh, I forgot your name.  
  
Heather: Who are you!?  
  
????: Oh, okay thanks. Happy birthday dear "Hooaryou". Happy birthday to you. Happy 31st birthday!  
  
Heather: You nut. Is this Leonard?  
  
????: That's the murderer's name, not my name. I'm not your beloved Stanley either. He's underground now, sleeping with the corpses. His new name is #7. But don't worry about that now. It's time to celebrate your birthday!  
  
Heather: You're retarded. You've got me mistaken for someone else. Today's not my...  
  
????: I'm not mistaken. Today is your 24th birthday. And I have a present for you. Which do you prefer? To give pain or to receive it? You can have the one you hate the most. Happy birthday to you.  
  
The person hangs up. Heather puts the phone down.  
  
Heather: But you're wrong. It's not my birthday. But when it actually does roll along, you'd better not forget that present you promised me.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Meets Leonard  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather climbs down a long ladder into the sewers. It's filled with water which is about knee-height.  
  
Leonard: Heather?  
  
Heather: Yeah? Pizza delivery.  
  
Leonard is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Heather: Leonard? Where are you?  
  
Leonard: Wow. You really are sexy. Thank you. Now I can finally leave here and take that shower I've been hankering after. Now Claudia's ridiculous dream is over. Well, I guess it's time to dispose of her. The "salvation of all mankind". Ha! Why must we reward even the unbelievers?  
  
Heather: What are you talking about?  
  
Leonard: About our plans of course. It's true that God is merciful. But first one must be chosen. Only those who hearken to the voice of God will be given the keys to Paradise, not to mention the keys to my car. Don't you think so, Heather?  
  
Heather: Yeah, sure. Go ahead and think whatever you want, you fruitcake.  
  
Leonard: What do you mean by that? I'm not a fruitcake!  
  
Heather: I mean that I don't think the way you guys do. I don't want any part of that kinda paradise, I just wanna party, do drugs, get drunk and have endless sex.  
  
Leonard: You're an unbeliever? Not to mention a common slut! You deceived me!?  
  
Heather: I didn't deceive you. We were both just wrong about each other. You want to do religious freaky stuff, I want to have a good time. I thought you were a normal person I could have fun with.  
  
Leonard: Heretic! You plan to destroy God!  
  
Heather: I told you. I wasn't trying to trick anyone. What is this seal thing, anyway?  
  
Leonard: Don't play innocent with me. And don't act like you suddenly give a damn either. You can't fool me anymore, princess. The seal is mine. God has appointed me to be its guardian. Not face to face, no, but he so much as said to me in my dreams. The ones that weren't about puppies, of course. The only thing you'll get from me is a gruesome death!  
  
Leonard rises out of the water. He's not human at all. He is a monster.  
  
Heather: Oh, brother. Leonard, is that you?  
  
Leonard: Death to all who turn their backs on God!  
  
Heather: Luckily I've seen so much scary stuff today that I've become desensitized to horror. Is every person here a mental case? Well I guess you're not a person anyway.  
  
Heather fights Leonard. After doing enough damage to him Leonard dies and falls into the water. Suddenly Heather finds herself lying on the floor of Room C4 in the hospital. Everything is normal again. She stands up.  
  
Heather: Leonard's not here anymore. I guess I should head back to the hotel now before I poop my pants. I hope Douglas is okay.  
  
Heather starts walking and steps on something. It skids across the floor. Heather picks it up.  
  
Heather: What's this?  
  
Heather receives a talisman.  
  
=============  
  
PART 8: MOTEL  
  
=============  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Claudia and Vincent are in the motel.  
  
Claudia: Why did you send her to my father, you idiot?  
  
Vincent: Was that wrong?  
  
Claudia: It's your fault that he...  
  
Vincent: But surely it's a good thing. It means that he was one of God's beloved, no?  
  
Claudia: Those who mock God will never receive salvation. You'll go to Hell, Vincent... You'll never feel the joy of God's everlasting paradise or his huge penis throbbing inside your buttocks.  
  
Vincent: You think that God is going to save you? You think that God is going to penetrate you? Ha!  
  
Claudia: What do you know anyway, you dateless nerd!?  
  
Vincent: I know about the pleasures of this world. I know all the happening places of all the hot homos with all the bigass weiners. And I want to find my happiness while I'm still here. You hated your father, didn't you? I saw the way he hit you, kicked you and made you cry. Boo-hoo-hoo! The memory of his cruelty is forever burned into my mind. Ah, but he did have a big penis.  
  
Claudia: Yes, yes. And that's why we need God!  
  
Vincent: What you call "faith" is nothing more than a child crying out for love, tough love, whatever.  
  
Claudia: You don't understand. None of you do.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Vincent's Message  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather walks into the motel. Vincent is there but Claudia is gone.  
  
Heather: Where's Douglas? You didn't kill him, did you?  
  
Vincent: He went out, Ms. Jump to the Wrong Conclusion. But he left a message for you. A sexy message.  
  
Heather: Was there someone else here just now? A gay lover, perhaps?  
  
Vincent: No, no, just me. I'm all on me tod. Don't you want to know what the message is?  
  
Heather: Yeah, what did he say?  
  
Vincent: "The church is on the other side of the lake". Also, "I'm stroking my penis, thinking of you, baby". But what that's supposed to mean, I don't know. Maybe you'll understand it better than me. You and he aren't... together, are you? Wait, no, I don't want to know.  
  
Heather: Church...? I wonder what he meant by that. Oh, God, you don't think he wants us to get married, do you? I swear, if he's booked that church for a wedding ceremony, I will kick his ass.  
  
Vincent: You don't understand? That's where Claudia is. Across the lake, on the north side. If you're going you'd better go through the amusement park. It's probably the only way in now, plus you can ride all the rides for free with this pass I found. Go northwest on Nathan Avenue. It's a bit far but closer than heaven.  
  
Heather: Is that it for the message?  
  
Vincent: Uh huh.  
  
Heather: Thanks.  
  
Heather heads for the door and then stops.  
  
Heather: Douglas really said that? That he's stroking his penis, thinking of me? Ewww!  
  
Vincent: What's wrong, you don't trust me? Eh, trust me, guy!  
  
===============================  
  
PART 9: LAKESIDE AMUSEMENT PARK  
  
===============================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Enters the Park Again! (Heather: But this time I have a pass to ride all the rides!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters the amusement park. Suddenly her head starts throbbing, much worse than before. Once it stops she looks around her. She says "Oh, hell!" (though text for it doesn't appear on screen) as she realizes that it's the same amusement park from her dream.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather is Nearly Hit by a Roller Coaster  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather fights her way through the amusement park and reaches some roller coaster rails. She hears a distant loud rumbling noise. Just before she is hit she jumps off the tracks.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Douglas Confronts Claudia  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Douglas walks towards Claudia. They are in a different area of the park from where Heather was.  
  
Claudia: I hired you to find the girl and you performed serviceably. What is it now?  
  
Douglas: You lied to me about Heather, lady. I don't like being used, with the exception of being used by someone sexually.  
  
Claudia: Lie? What lie?  
  
Douglas: That Heather was kidnapped from you. And that she'd have sex with me if I hinted. I've asked countless times, and every time she's refused. A man can only take so much rejection.  
  
Claudia: But it's true. She was originally one of us and she's as loose as they come. That man, Harry Mason stole her away and kept her hidden from us.  
  
Douglas: Yeah, but she says she was happy.  
  
Claudia: She was brainwashed by him, deceived. Because her true self had not yet awoken. She carries God within her. But when Alessa, mother of God truly awakens...  
  
Douglas: Yeah, what's gonna happen? Death to humanity?  
  
Claudia: She will usher in the eternal Paradise.  
  
Douglas: What kind of place is that?  
  
Claudia: A place with no pain. No hunger, no sickness, no old age. There will be no greed or war and all will live by God's grace alone. Uh, it's far more exciting than it sounds, old bean.  
  
Douglas: No this, no that, no nothin'. A paradise for castrated sheep, maybe. Sounds pretty boring. What about orgies?  
  
Claudia: I pity you. You still don't understand. You need to stop thinking with your penis.  
  
Douglas points his gun at Claudia.  
  
Claudia: You're going to kill me? Is it really so easy for you?  
  
Douglas: I've done it before. Just ask all my dead girlfriends, they'll back me up.  
  
Claudia: Then I truly do pity you.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Wakes Up  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather wakes up from her unconscious state. She's on top of a ticket booth. She scrambles off it and jumps onto the ground.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Haunted House  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather goes through the front door of the haunted house.  
  
Narrator: Welcome to the Borely Haunted Mansion! It used to be the Boring Haunted Mansion, but then we installed all the spooky stuff. We're so glad you came. We came too, as soon as you stepped through the doors, you sexy hussy, you. Please come inside and look around. But don't touch anything. When you feel you are ready, then go through the door. Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Heather goes through the door.  
  
Man: Help... Help...  
  
Narrator: Do you hear those voices? A family of four was sliced into bloody pieces in this room. Ah, the cries of the children... The murderer was caught. Do you know why he said he killed his family? "Because I felt I had to!" Anyway, I'm lying. It's all just a joke. I wanted to scare you, that's all. The truth is that only one person died, by suicide. Do you know why he said he committed suicide? "Because I felt I had to!"  
  
Heather walks through the next door. She walks across the room and a screaming corpse suddenly falls from the ceiling. (This scared the crap out of me!)  
  
Narrator: That's Danny. A quiet young man, but quite friendly, as you can see. He was so eager to meet you. His hometown is New Orleans. But he came here after first losing his way. Moron. Oh, maybe you might know? Where is the path to heaven?  
  
Heather walks through the next door.  
  
Narrator: This mansion is quite old. So please watch your step. Sometimes the floor suddenly gives way. And beneath the floor, there's nothing. Except of course, dead bodies covered with maggots. At least they'll soften your landing before they eat your brains.  
  
Heather walks across the room and the spike covered ceiling suddenly falls down. It stops just above Heather's head.  
  
Narrator: I'm so sorry. This place is just falling apart. The mechanism is broken, you see. It wasn't supposed to stop there, I assure you.  
  
Heather approaches the exit.  
  
Narrator: There's the exit. I hope you enjoyed your tour. Please come back anytime. Or if you'd prefer, we could come and visit you instead.  
  
Heather goes through the exit.  
  
Narrator: That was supposed to be the exit. But it seems that no one wants you to leave. Everyone really likes you. They want you to stay with them forever. I have to agree with them. Don't be afraid. Dying is much easier than living.  
  
Heather is chased through the hallway, by some red smoke. If it touches her, she dies. She runs through two rooms and eventually escapes through a door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Finds Douglas  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather runs up to Douglas. He's slumped down on the ground and has blood on his face.  
  
Heather: Douglas!  
  
Douglas: You're late, baby.  
  
Heather: Are you hurt, you sack of crap?  
  
Douglas: I can't move my right leg. I think it's broken. Yep, there's a piece of bone, definitely broken. Nope, wait, that's my boner.  
  
Heather: I'll call an ambulance!  
  
Douglas: Wait, I don't think one'll come. The whole town is f*cked up, remember? Don't worry, I'm used to it.  
  
Heather: You... You old fool! Getting yourself hurt like that...  
  
Douglas: Sorry. I've been a naughty boy. I think I deserve a spanking.  
  
Heather: Yeah, right. I don't really care about you, I'm just concerned for my safety. I don't wanna be left to deal with this hell by myself. What'll I do if you die?  
  
Douglas: What'll we do if I shoot my load hearing your sexy voice? What'll we do if this god thing gets born?  
  
Heather: C'mon. How powerful can a god from a dump like this be? I'm sure it'll be no big deal.  
  
Douglas: I'm sure it'll be powerful enough to wipe us all out. But anyway something's gonna happen.  
  
Heather: Who knows? Maybe we'd all be better off if it did. None of us have anything to live for, after all.  
  
Douglas: But if this is how a god of mercy acts, I don't want to see any more of him. That's reason enough for risking my life, don't you think? Plus, I'm just an old fool, right?  
  
Heather: No, more like an old fart. You think you're superman or something?  
  
Douglas: Y'know I always wanted to be him. But I was just too fat, I couldn't fit into the lycra. Besides...  
  
Heather: Yeah?  
  
Douglas: I want to help you out.  
  
Heather: You don't have to feel responsible. I know it's not your fault.  
  
Heather starts walking away.  
  
Douglas: You... You remind me of my son. He was a girly wuss too.  
  
Heather: You said nobody was going to cry for you...  
  
Douglas: Dead people don't cry. Unless they're zombies, and even then I think they'd fail to shed a tear, what with being immortal and being able to feast on people's brains. Stupid kid got himself shot robbing a bank.  
  
Heather: But why?  
  
Douglas: Maybe 'cause his pop was a penniless good-for-nothing. Or maybe 'cause I was the dumb cop that shot him. Who knows? Anyway, now I guess I'll never find out. Sorry, I shouldn't be saying you remind me of a guy like him. I'm not implying that you're masculine or anything, though that would explain why I wanna hump you so much.  
  
Heather: Well, maybe if you'd compared me to your daughter... You sure know how to make a girl feel special, but you'll never get into my pants now. Listen, I'll take care of the rest. You stay here and I'll be back when it's over.  
  
Douglas: You'll be okay by yourself? You won't have your big, brute, tough dick protectin' ya.  
  
Heather: Hey, no problem. I packed a dildo before I left the apartment. Besides, my dad's not around anymore so only I can do this. I'm gonna save the day this time.  
  
Heather starts walking away. Douglas points his gun at Heather.  
  
Heather: What are you doing?  
  
Douglas: Maybe killing you here is the only way to end this nightmare...  
  
Heather: Yeah, you might be right. But if you do, I'll come back as a ghost and whoop your ass, buddy. Think about that.  
  
Heather walks away.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Finds Douglas #2  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Douglas: What is it? Scared to go on without me? That's sweet.  
  
Heather: Get over yourself, pop. I just came by to make sure you were still alive.  
  
Douglas: Sorry. I'd come with you if I wasn't hurt and didn't have this nail poking through my butt.  
  
Heather: Yeah, well I guess that's the problem with the old guy, huh? As for the nail thing though, ouch. I'll handle things. You just rest.  
  
Heather starts walking away. She stops and turns round.  
  
Heather: Don't die on me, okay?  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Merry-Go-Round  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
After killing all of the horses on the Merry-Go-Round the ground shakes and become stained with blood. The horses stop moving. Heather's entering the otherworld again. Heather turns round and a hideous knife-wielding figure approaches her. It is the memory of Alessa. She points the knife at Heather. She and Heather do battle.  
  
===================  
  
PART 10: THE CHURCH  
  
===================  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Meets Claudia  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters the church. Claudia is standing at the altar. She turns round and looks at Heather.  
  
Claudia: How did you get here? I covered my tracks too well for you to follow me. It was Vincent, wasn't it? He led you here. When will he cease his meddling? I'll have his nuts for this! But it's just as well. Luring you here also serves my purposes.  
  
Heather points her gun at Claudia.  
  
Heather: Checkmate.  
  
Claudia: Not yet. We have to drag things out a little bit longer, otherwise the fans will complain that the game was too short. The time is not yet at hand. The time when all will be forgiven their sins. When the paradise we have long dreamed for will arrive. After the Judgment and atonement, an eternity of bliss. Oh, Alessa, the world you wanted is nearly here...  
  
Heather: Hmm, I think I can play this hag at her own game. A little role-playing is order, tee-hee! That's not what I want.  
  
Claudia: Not you. Alessa. Your true self.  
  
Heather: But I am Alessa. Are you blind as well as stupid? My little Claudia. My dear, sweet sister.  
  
Claudia: Alessa? Is it you? Oh, how I've missed you! Come, let's make love!  
  
Heather: Wait! I don't need another world. It's fine the way it is. I don't even mind the rapists.  
  
Claudia: But you said it yourself. The world must first be cleansed with fire.  
  
Heather: You use water to clean things, dummy. But that's not what I want now.  
  
Claudia: Alessa, don't you want happiness? Have you become blind to all the hopeless suffering in the world? We need... We all need God's salvation.  
  
Heather: God schmod. Listen. Suffering is a fact of life. Either you learn to deal with that or you go under.  
  
Heather's head starts to throb a little.  
  
Heather: You can stay in your little dream world, but you can't keep hurting other people. Besides, I'll never forgive you for hurting my father.  
  
Claudia: I wish only for the salvation of mankind. But for that to happen, the world must first be remade. And for that we need God.  
  
Heather: You self-righteous witch! No one asked you to help! Get a freakin' job!  
  
Heather's head starts throbbing even more. She falls down onto her knees.  
  
Claudia: You despise me, don't you?  
  
Heather: You're damned right I do!  
  
Claudia: That's good. I get off on that. Excuse me while I go fingerbang myself.  
  
Claudia leaves.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Confession  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Heather enters the confession booth. There is a woman crying in the booth next to her. Heather listens to what she's saying through the hole in the wall.  
  
Woman: Dear God, please forgive me. I know I'll be put to death for the sins I've committed, what with all those babies I ate. And I'll go to my death gladly. And with a peaceful heart. But please grant me just a small piece of your everlasting mercy. Let me see my child once within your Golden Gates. Send me not to Hell, but to Purgatory. Allow me to atone for my sins there. I'll stand within the very Flames of Redemption no matter how they burn me. Forgive my wicked act of revenge. And deliver the soul of my poor murdered daughter. Please also care for the soul of the girl whose life I have taken. God, I'm a child, trembling with fear as I stare at death. Soothe my tortured soul with your infinite mercy. Please forgive me.  
  
If you select the bottom top choice when given the option the following dialogue takes place.  
  
Heather: Hmm, is that Claudia? It sounds like the same faggy British accent. Ah, what the hell, game's almost over. I forgive you.  
  
The woman says "Thank you, Lord" (but text for it does not appear). The sobbing stops.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather Meets Vincent  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After Heather picks up the tarot card in the library, Vincent walks in. He's carrying a book.  
  
Vincent: Hiya, Heather. What's up, homie?  
  
Heather: You show up everywhere don't you? I'm beginning to think I'm the only friend you've got.  
  
Vincent: You make me sound like some kind of unwanted pest, like that rat in my garage.  
  
Heather: Well, who are you anyway?  
  
Vincent: Haven't you realized that yet?  
  
Heather: Yeah, you're on Claudia's side. You're both crazy biaches.  
  
Vincent: I told you not to put me in the same category as that madwoman.  
  
Heather: Well you're pretty loony yourself. Or are all gay people like you?  
  
Vincent: Ooh, hit me where it hurts, sugar. It's true that we believe in the same god, but I'm quite sane.  
  
Heather: So why did you help me out then? Was that also part of trying to resurrect god?  
  
Vincent: It's not uncommon for people to worship the same god and still disagree. Just because we worship the same god, doesn't mean we're both crazy biaches, as you so forwardly put it.   
  
Heather: "God"? Are you sure you don't mean "Devil"?  
  
Vincent: Whichever you like. The point is that now I really am on your side. I don't want God to be born. It wouldn't be convenient. Much too unpredictable. Can you imagine the size diapers the child of god would wear? And all that poop, ooh.  
  
Heather: So you've been using me to stop Claudia, is that it? Do your own dirty work.  
  
Vincent: My dirty work? I think we both have our own interests at mind. You hate her too, don't you? You're the only one who can get it done. I don't have powers like you two. Besides, I always hated getting all hot and sweaty. Except in the sack of course. Hee-hee. Oh, you're not gay, you don't care.  
  
Heather: Oh, really?  
  
Vincent: I'm just looking out for myself and enjoying my sex life to its fullest. Everyone does it. Don't stand there looking so smug. You're the worst person in this room. You come here and enjoy spilling their blood and listening to them cry out. You feel excited when you step on them, snuffing out their lives.  
  
Heather: Are you talking about the monsters?  
  
Vincent: Monsters...? They look like monsters to you? They're people, you dumb bitch! Ordinary citizens! You've been killing innocent bystanders, kid! Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Heather gasps.  
  
Vincent: Don't worry, it's just a joke. Or is it? Mwa ha ha ha!  
  
Vincent starts to walk away.  
  
Vincent: By the way, I forgot to ask you. Did you get the seal of Metatron?  
  
Heather: What's that? Some kind of seal?  
  
Vincent: You don't have it!? Leonard was carrying it! Oh, shit! Now we're truly screwed in the ass!  
  
Heather: You mean this thing?  
  
Heather takes out the talisman she got earlier.  
  
Vincent: Yes, that's it. As long as we have that, we're fine. You really had me going for a sec then, kid. Don't ever do that again, or I may have to get nasty. I don't like being made to look like a frightened little wimp.  
  
Vincent walks towards Heather.  
  
Vincent: Here, take this.  
  
Vincent gives her the book he was carrying. It's called "Otherworld Laws". Vincent leaves.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Cassette Tape  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Heather puts the tape into the machine. It starts to play.  
  
Vincent: Do you know about what happened here 17 years ago? You've been here a long time, you must have heard some details. Like, where are all the happening gay bars?  
  
Woman: A group of pagans, blinded by earthly desires, spit in the very face of God. They tried to use the seal of Metatron to prevent God's awakening. But God drove the unbelievers away and threw them into the Abyss. But due to their wickedness, God was unable to be born properly. And so she has slumbered ever since, in the womb of the Holy Mother. Until the time of the Awakening... That's all that I know.  
  
Vincent: That's it, huh... You know nothing about any gay bars? Well, thanks.  
  
Woman: Father Vincent. I heard that the Holy Mother has been found. Is this true?  
  
Vincent: Alessa has been found? Did Claudia say that?  
  
Woman: Yes.  
  
Vincent: Then it must be true. Her Sight rarely fails her.  
  
Woman: Bless the Lord!  
  
Vincent: Maybe it's because of her great faith. But I could never be like her. I wouldn't want to.  
  
Woman: Nor I. The truth is, Sister Claudia frightens me a little, especially late at night, when she creeps into my room and touches me up.  
  
Vincent: Well now, let's both show our faith by forgetting about this little talk, okay?  
  
Woman: Yes. But does that mean that this land will finally be the Home of Eternal Paradise?  
  
Vincent: If God wills it Sister, if God wills it. And if we get planning permission, that factors into it too.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Claudia's Wrath  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Claudia and Vincent are standing in a small room. They are in the middle of a conversation.  
  
Vincent: What do I want? Well for the two of you to die. That would be nice. Yeah, that'd get me off. Then I could relax and masturbate without having all this pressure hanging over my freakin' head.  
  
Claudia: When did you stop believing in God? God lives. Just look around you. There he is. Hello, God! Wave, Vincent. Don't be so rude.  
  
Vincent: But I do believe in Her. In my own way. I fear Her. And I adore Her. And I pleasure myself over Her. Regularly. But I haven't lost my mind like you. You think that this is the work of God? Isn't this nothing more than your own personal nightmare? Just like Alessa 17 years ago. If this really is the work of God, I'd say she had lousy taste.  
  
Claudia: You mock God!? Traitor. You will go to Hell.  
  
Vincent: Not that again! Who do you think you are? Claiming to know God's will!? You don't know squat! You don't even know how to whack off a guy!  
  
Claudia: Go home, Vincent. Your Mommy's calling you.  
  
Vincent: Home? This church is my home. I built it with my power. The power of money that you view with such scorn. Although, I do admit this atrocious scenery is all yours. I told you that pink wallpaper with yellow spots was the way to go, but no.  
  
Claudia: If you continue to get in my way...  
  
Vincent: Then you'll kill me? Ooh, I'm so scared.  
  
Heather enters the room, Vincent turns round and looks at her.  
  
Vincent: Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Let's get this party started. Heather, go ahead and kill this crazy bitch. This demon who claims to speak for God. The time has come. You can kill her now. Then crack open the beers and we'll have a drunken flirt with one another, that'll be fun, won't it?  
  
Claudia: You'll go to Hell!  
  
Claudia stabs Vincent in the back with a long dagger. He collapses onto the floor but he's still alive. Heather runs forward.  
  
Heather: Oh my God, you killed Vincent! You bastard! What did you do?  
  
Claudia: Oh, nothing important.  
  
Heather: You're not going to run? I guess this is the end.  
  
Claudia: No, the beginning. As Vincent said: The time has come. Alessa, I'm saddened that you didn't agree to this on your own. But I thank you for nurturing God with all the hate in your heart. It's time for Mankind to be released from the shackles of sin that bind them.  
  
Heather: But a God born from hate can never create a perfect paradise! Hey, that's a killer line!  
  
Claudia: Happy people can be so cruel. Is it so hard to believe that sympathy could be born from pain and suffering? Why do you reject God's mercy? Why do you cling to this corrupt world? You know that only God can save us.  
  
Heather: And save you too? Happy ending? I'd rather go to Hell.  
  
Claudia: No, I don't expect to be saved. That's fine. Alessa, my dearest... For the pain I've caused you, I deserve no mercy. Even if it was to save mankind, it was too deep a sin. It was hubris for me to try to hasten the day of Her arrival. Sacrifices were made, and those are my sins.  
  
Vincent: If you feel so guilty about it, why don't you go to Hell! That's right, I'm back! Surprise! Heather, use the seal.  
  
Claudia: Vincent? Impossible! He's a zombie!  
  
Heather takes out the seal.  
  
Claudia: The Seal of Metatron! Now I don't know what I should be most terrified of, the Vincent zombie or that.  
  
Vincent: Now your stupid dream is over!  
  
Claudia: Oh, that's just a piece of junk. I was just pretending to be scared to build suspense. What do you think you can do with that? Do you really think it can kill God? I'm sorry to see you fell for my father's foolishness.  
  
Vincent: What!? Ah, crap! Now I have to die knowing that I died looking like a fool!  
  
Claudia: You're pathetic.  
  
Claudia plunges the dagger into Vincent's heart. She stands up and clasps her hands together, in a praying position.  
  
Claudia: But God loves even you.  
  
She walks towards Heather.  
  
Claudia: Now Alessa, there's nowhere else to run.  
  
Heather's head starts to throb incredibly. Her skin turns red and she collapses on the floor, screaming.  
  
Claudia: Ooh, to hear a screaming girl... scream. So erotic. Just accept it, Alessa. The pain will disappear. Oh, I've been waiting so long for this. Even as a child I saw the coming of this day. I knew that I would be a witness to it, Judgment Day!  
  
Claudia looks at Heather in delight but then...  
  
Claudia: Alessa!  
  
Heather's skin turns back to normal. The throbbing stops. She stands back up.  
  
Heather: Shut your stinking mouth, bitch! (That line didn't even need altering!)  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The End...  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
In her anger, Heather tries to attack Claudia. Her skin turns red again and she collapses in pain.  
  
Heather: Aah!  
  
Claudia: Alessa... Oh God... Bring us salvation.  
  
GAME OVER  
  
- - - - -  
  
Birth  
  
- - - - -  
  
Heather looks at her pendant. There is a little red tablet sitting in it. Claudia looks confused.  
  
Heather: Dad...  
  
Claudia: What are you doing?  
  
Heather puts the tablet in her mouth. Her skin turns red again and she falls to the ground. She starts to vomit.  
  
Claudia: Ewww! I mean, uh... She's nearly here.  
  
Claudia realises that something is wrong.  
  
Claudia: What is it? Alessa, what have you done, what did you swallow!? Come on, dear, cough it back up. Be a good girl for Mummy. Come on. That's my girl.  
  
Heather keeps vomiting and a worm-type creature comes out of her mouth. She walks back.  
  
Heather: Looks like God didn't make it. Creepy little thing, isn't it?  
  
Heather walks up to the worm as if she's about to step on it. Claudia shoves her out of the way.  
  
Claudia: Stop! You can't kill my baby!  
  
She holds the worm in her hands.  
  
Claudia: God is...!  
  
Heather: Claudia... Are you friggin' nuts? That's been on the floor!  
  
Claudia starts eating the worm. Heather covers her eyes.  
  
Claudia: My God, that tasted sweet. Alessa, you cannot kill God.  
  
Her skin starts turning red, as Heather's did.  
  
Claudia: I will... I will birth God... Geez, I hope it doesn't hurt though. If you can't do it Alessa, I will... You see, I'm man enough to do it. I ain't not a wuss.  
  
Claudia stumbles around the room in agony. She walks towards the big hole and falls through it. Heather jumps in after her.  
  
- - - -  
  
God  
  
- - - -  
  
Heather lands at the bottom. She stands up. Claudia's corpse is lying before her.  
  
Heather: You can't be dead, I was going to kill you!  
  
Heather looks at the foul beast before her.  
  
Heather: This is God...? Cool.  
  
====================  
  
PART 11: THE ENDING  
  
====================  
  
- - - - -  
  
Normal  
  
- - - - -  
  
Heather does battle with the God. After hurting it enough it falls to the ground and dies. She walks up to it and starts kicking it. She then starts walking away slowly.  
  
Heather: Is this the end? I guess it's time to roll the credits. See? I knew I was in a video game the whole time.  
  
She starts crying.  
  
Heather: Dad...  
  
She collapses on the ground and sobs. After a while she gets up and walks a few steps. She turns around. The scene changes to the amusement park. We see Heather's feet walking. She approaches Douglas who is sitting on a bench.  
  
Douglas: Heather, baby! Is it really over?  
  
Heather: Not yet.  
  
Heather is holding her knife.  
  
Heather: You're still alive.  
  
Douglas is horrified. She walks towards him and then starts laughing.  
  
Heather: Just a joke.  
  
She starts giggling.  
  
Douglas: You've got terrible taste. And once this leg of mine is healed, I'm gonna get my own back by scaring the crap out of you one day. Watch out the next time you take a shower, sweetie.  
  
Heather: I'm sorry. But seriously, don't ever sneak up on me in the shower, or I'll kill you. And that's a promise.  
  
Douglas: Heather. Did you...  
  
Heather: You don't have to call me that. I'm not hiding anymore.  
  
Douglas: You want me to use your real name? What was it again...  
  
Heather: Cheryl. The name my father gave me.  
  
Douglas: You gonna let your hair colour go back too?  
  
Heather: I don't know. Don't you think blondes have more fun? 


End file.
